


LionTrust Fuck or Die

by MirandaRoseOfSkywall (lostinmymindforever)



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: First Time, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/MirandaRoseOfSkywall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chieftain's daughter wants Khadgar to be her mate, but when Khadgar says he is Lothar's mate the two Humans have to either prove it or face death</p>
            </blockquote>





	LionTrust Fuck or Die

**Author's Note:**

> Because there needs to be more Fuck or Die fics in the world  
> (and I don't think I've seen any in our lovely fandom yet)

Lothar watches with a sense of ever growing dread as the chieftain’s daughter stares at Khadgar with a look of undisguised hunger. She has moved close to the mage, sitting far too close for Lothar’s liking, constantly letting her hands touch Khadgar every so often “accidentally”. He watches as Khadgar keeps trying to move away from her, scooting over a few inches, only to have her close the gap soon after.  
The chieftain smiles, his grin making Lothar’s blood turn to ice.   
“You, warrior, may leave us. The mage will stay,” the chieftain says, speaking the words carefully.  
Khadgar looks up at that, attempting to stand, but the chieftain’s daughter pulls him back down with a half contained growl.  
“He is not staying,” Lothar bites out.  
“My daughter has choose him to be her mate,” the chieftain says, crossing his large arms over his chest.  
Lothar speaks before thinking, “He already has a mate. Your daughter cannot have him.”  
The clan laughs, as if Lothar’s words were the funniest joke they had ever heard. The chieftain gives Lothar a look, challenging, “Oh does he? And where is his mate then?”  
“Lothar’s my mate,” Khadgar chimes in, eyes locking onto his companion’s, silently begging him to go alone with the lie.  
The chieftain eyes the two humans, a glint of something wicked filling his eyes. “Prove it.”  
-  
They are led to the sleeping area, Lothar and Khadgar both wondering what they have gotten themselves into. ‘Prove it,’ the chieftain had said, ‘take your mate where we can see it, or we will know you lie and you both will die for your dishonesty.’  
Khadgar closes his eyes and takes a deep, calming breath as the guards shove him and Lothar into one of the tents. He opens his eyes, watching as Lothar undresses, standing perfectly still as the older man bares the flesh that Khadgar so secretly has wanted to see, to touch.  
“Khadgar,” Lothar whispers, “you need to undress. I know… this isn’t what you want, but we have to do this.”  
Khadgar shakes his head clear, closing his eyes as he strips out of his own clothing. His body betrays him, cock hardening at the thought of being with Lothar like this, even if it was just a ruse to save both of their lives. He wanted Lothar more than he had ever wanted any other.   
Lothar could see how Khadgar was reacting to this and realized that maybe he had been wrong about his mage. Maybe Khadgar did desire him in the same way Lothar secretly desired Khadgar. He closed the gap between them, taking the mage’s face in his hands, kissing him deeply, possessively, knowing they were being watched, needing their observers to believe their lie. He could feel Khadgar tremble, not out of fear but desire.  
Khadgar moaned into the kiss, allowing Lothar to move them towards the pile of blankets that served as a bed. He felt the soft material on his back as Lothar lowered them to the ground, covering his body with his own. Khadgar gave a gasp of pleasure as Lothar began to trail his kisses down his body, his cock so hard he was certain he would come at Lothar’s first touch. “Please,” he begged, needing more.  
Lothar looked at Khadgar’s face, growing even more aroused at the sight of the young mage’s mouth parted, barely holding back a moan. Already the younger man looked completely debauched, and they had done little more than kiss. He wanted to see Khadgar fall apart, wanted to hear his name falling from those lips as the mage came. He moved back up Khadgar’s body, whispering into his ear, “Anduin. I want to hear you call me by my real name.”  
Khadgar shuddered, that voice in his ear, the feeling of Lothar’s beard rubbing against his sensitive skin, the weight of Lothar’s body on his own, the equally hard cock that was straining against his flesh was almost too much for him to bare. “Anduin,” he said, letting the name draw out to a breathy sigh.  
“Khadgar,” Lothar said, his voice a mix of raw lust and naked emotion, “my Khadgar. My beautiful, handsome, frustrating mage.”  
Khadgar’s eyes widened at those words, and he felt tears coming to his eyes. Were it anyone else he would have believed those words were spoken as part of the ruse, but he knew Anduin Lothar, he knew the truth of his voice. Spreading his legs he whispered brokenly, “Please.”  
Lothar both loved this and hated it at the same time. He loved that he was able to be with the man he loved more than he thought was possible in this way, but hated the fact that it was forced, that they had nothing to make this not end up hurting. “I don’t want to hurt you, Khadgar.”  
“I know you don’t. We don’t have much of a choice, though, do we?”  
Lothar’s eyes glinted with some emotion Khadgar couldn’t read as an idea formed in the warrior’s mind. He moved back down the younger man’s body once more, trailing kisses in his wake. He could feel Khadgar’s erection between them, and gave a quick wink up at the mage before wrapping his hand around the engorged flesh.  
“Anduin,” Khadgar screamed, the name drawn out as he came for the first time, body wracked with tremors as the pleasure washed over him.   
Lothar collected Khadgar’s seed in his hand, using it as slick to prepare the young man for what was to come. He kept his eyes on Khadgar’s face, looking for any signs of discomfort from the mage, but was glad that all he saw was undisguised passion and desire and a tiny bit of impatience on Khadgar’s face.   
“Anduin, please. Stop teasing,” Khadgar whined, unashamed at the tone of his voice. He needed more than just Lothar’s fingers.  
Lothar didn’t want to hurt the mage, but knew they needed to move on with this, so he took what was left of Khadgar’s seed and used it to coat his own cock. Slowly he pushed inside Khadgar’s body, the tight heat making him gasp with pleasure. He felt Khadgar wrap his legs around him, pulling him closer.  
Khadgar felt his eyes roll back in pleasure as Lothar began to move. He’d had lovers before, but none of them had made Khadgar feel like this. No one else had ever made Khadgar feel whole and loved. Before it had always just been about the physical, this was more. “Anduin, gods, Anduin,” he moaned, grabbing the older man by the hair to pull him in for a scorching kiss.  
Lothar began to move faster, kissing his beloved mage as their bodies moved together. He could feel Khadgar hard between them once more and pulled back just enough to say, “Insatiable aren’t you?”  
Khadgar laughed, the sound music to Lothar’s ears, “Oh, Anduin, you have no idea.”  
Those words, said in that voice that made Lothar shiver with desire even if the young man was just discussing the weather, made something in Lothar snap. His thrusts came harder, his hands touching as much of the mage’s body as he could reach. He was drunk on Khadgar, intoxicated by everything that made up this young spell-chucker who had turned his world upside down. “We’ll just have to see about that.”  
“Is that a promise?” Khadgar breathed, the want and desire and love he felt for the warrior filling his voice.  
“By the Light I swear on that fact.”  
Whatever Khadgar would have replied to those words was lost as his orgasm seemed to come out of nowhere. He shouted Lothar’s name, his body feeling like it had been struck by lightning repeatedly as wave after wave of pleasure ran through him.  
The look of rapture on Khadgar’s face, along with the feeling of his body tightening around Lothar’s cock was enough to push the warrior over the edge. He called out Khadgar’s name, slamming back into the younger man’s body once, twice, three times before collapsing as his climax rode over him in waves.  
The weight of Lothar’s body was comforting to Khadgar. He felt safe and protected and loved.   
They didn’t get a chance to bask in the afterglow of their love making as the flap of the tent was roughly thrust open, the chieftain standing there with a glare on his face.  
“You leave now,” the chieftain growled in his broken Common. “No deal between our people. If daughter can’t have pretty mage as mate, we no work with you.”  
Khadgar and Lothar shared a look, but then swiftly dressed and went back to the meeting fire to grab their things. The chieftain’s daughter watched them with undisguised anger on her face. She had wanted Khadgar for herself, but Lothar had taken him from her. She, and the rest of her clan, watched as the two Humans left their encampment, riding off into the black night.   
They kept riding, getting as far away from the clan’s land as possible before exhaustion overtook them. By the time the sun rose on the horizon they were well out of the clan’s territory, so Lothar had them pull over to rest. They found a large tree and settled down in it’s shade, wrapped around each other as they dozed. Both of them were stiff and tired, covered in dust from their ride, covered in sweat and each other.  
Lothar smiled at the slumbering mage in his arms and knew he had never seen a more beautiful sight in his life.


End file.
